


The Fall

by officialarrow



Series: Dark Arrows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialarrow/pseuds/officialarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before reading this, I recommend reading part one of the "Dark Arrows" series (The Awakening). If not, it won't make much sense as this follows the last part.</p><p>While the city recovers from the attack from Slade, Felicity and the others recovers from their loss and the betrayal from one of their own. New threats, new villians and new heroes rises. But things are not as they seem, and darkness never really dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hysteria

_**2014** _

 

_Oliver Queen_

His last memory was fading into darkness, spreading everywhere leaving behind only nothing. He woke up to darkness, once again everywhere. It was hard to breathe, his lungs were full of pain. His breathing was almost none excistent. He had to cough. Where was he?

He noticed his throat was dry, and full of dirt. He tried to move, but he was trapped in somewhere. A box. He tried kicking upwards. It was wood. He had to be buried, since his throat was full of dirt.

"H-help!" He tried to shout. His throat was so rusty, he almost didn't make any sound. He cleared his throat and tried once again.

"Help me!" He shouted. Panick flooding through him. He kicked and screamed.

No one answered.

He screamed all he could, but in the darkness no one could hear him.

He was, once again, buried deep in the darkness.


	2. Grief

_**2014** _

 

 

_Felicity Smoak_

Felicity's daily routine had been disturbed by her new job at Palmer Inc. She had been working overtime the last week to finish a big project, so she didn't have time to do what she usually did every day - visit his grave.

Her daily routine went like this: first she would make coffee for her, and for Roy since he usually was very hungover in the mornings. He had taken Oliver's death really hard, wich was confusing since he didn't really know him for that long. She had come up with the conclusion that he might have been the only role model for him, and that losing him meant he had to figure out things himself. The next thing she would do was grabbing an apple for breakfast, she never really liked breakfast but she understood it was an important meal. Then she would drive to work, which she had only been doing the last month when she got the job at Palmer Inc. Queen Consolidated was gone. The building had been blown up, leaving only ruins, and their leader had died in the blast. At least that was their cover story. In the letter she had gotten from Oliver, he had asked her to leave The Arrow's identity secret even after his death. When they had mysteriously found evidence that he had died in the blast, she wondered how that was possible. She decided not to ask questions and screw up the cover story, she would make sure his last wish was granted. Then when she was done at work, she would take a walk to the cemetery to talk to Oliver. Or she would talk to a grave, but she would pretend he was listening. She told "him" about her day, and how everyone else was doing. She would tell him about Roy, and how he was still getting drunk every night. She would tell him about Diggle, and that he and his girlfriend were expecting a baby girl.

Her routine had been messed up by her new job this last week, so when she got to the grave that evening, she had a lot to tell him. She lit the candle that was put in front of the gravestone, and in the evening when everything was dark, that was the only way she could read what stood there. It said: "A loving friend whose light was dimmed far too soon." She thought it wasn't really enough to make it say just that, but she knew he wanted to keep his real identity secret.

"Hi." She said, kneeling down on the grass in front of the grave. "I'm sorry it's been so long since I visited, I was just busy at work." She felt guilty, but she knew he would understand her trying to live a normal life.

"Roy is still not doing good. He's been putting on the costume though, to make it look like The Arrow is still active. Like you said you wanted in the letter. He's not using the bow though, he's been kicking the crap out of criminals. Why am I telling you this? You already know that." She noticed she started to get tears in her eyes.

"I'm really missing you. I miss Tommy too, even though what he did. I don't know how he could have acted so well all that time before we found you on the island, he seemed so nice and friendly. I guess not all people are what they seem, some people are just good at hiding their bad side. I know you were. I know you had a dark side too, a side you hid from us and from yourself. It's different though, with you and Tommy." She didn't know where she was going.

"Sorry. I guess I don't really have anything more to say. I usually tell you about my day, but they're not that special." Tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

"I miss you. I miss you so much. And I'm angry, so angry that you didn't think another way. That you didn't think of a way that I could still be with you. I know all this time I've been saying to you that I have been doing good and that I haven't been grieving too much, but it was all a lie. I have been trying to not think about it, and to not cry, to just ignore it and stay with my daily routine, but I miss you so much and I can't stop being angry at you. I don't want to be angry at you, since you're dead, but I just keep feling angry and hurt." She wiped her tears away with her palm.

"And I don't understand. I don't understand how you said you couldn't be killed, yet here I'm the one talking to your grave and not the other way around. I don't understand why you left me a letter telling me you loved me and that you wanted to be buried and not cremated. I don't understand why you wanted a cover story for your death and why you wanted Roy to put on the hood. I need answers, but you can't answer me anymore."

She stood up, and let out a breath.

"I'm not going to keep coming to your grave anymore. I can't live on a routine anymore. I need a meaning. Not a way to escape feeling hurt."

She turned around.

"Goodbye Oliver."

**Author's Note:**

> A teaser chapter to the follow up story from "The Awakening". Sorry for not posting anything before, haven't really had any time or creativity for it before now.


End file.
